1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling the oxygen content of the water at the outlet of a unit for dissolving oxygen in water, intended in particular for fish farming.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fish farming, it is common practice to supply fish culture tanks with water in which the oxygen content has been increased using a unit for dissolving oxygen in water, in order to make it possible for the fish living in these culture tanks to breathe. This content needs to be tailored throughout a day to the oxygen consumption of the fish in the tanks.
Units for dissolving oxygen in water are known which comprise components implementing complex methods of controlling the oxygen content of the water at the outlet of a unit of this type. These methods are, for example, of the "P.I.D." type, that is to say control by proportional, integral and derivative action, or proportional control methods requiring complicated control systems comprising a large number of solenoid valves.